Lost Love
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Charlie is tired of spending his nights alone, so he pays for some company. Smut, MuggleAU, BrothelAU- For Sophie. Hope you love this birthday fic as much as I loved writing it.


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 2124

Title: Lost Love

Note: Bookworm used as quote. AU! Muggle, AU! Brothel.

Warnings: Smut, angst

Beta: Aya

Sophie Gift Fic:

[Pairing] Charlie/Fleur

[AU] Brothel

[Genre] Angst

* * *

Hogwarts

Yearly:

Prompt 924: [Emotion] Hurt

* * *

Charlie was lonely, he longed for the touch of a woman, and he knew it wasn't like he could just go out and pick someone up at a bar, his status as a player preceded him. Ladies knew to stay well out of his reach lest they become the latest flavour of the night. It had been a month since he had found a willing woman to spend the night with, and the nights were cold when he went to bed alone.

So he decided it was time to visit Madam Malkin's, the local brothel. He had never been there before, but if needs must. He had always managed to find a woman to go home with. He had often heard of various beauties that worked at the brothel, but he couldn't imagine paying for it. At least, that was until a month went by where he was having a dry spell.

He walked into the door, the place looked classy, and Madam Malkin's was standing there in a purple floor-length dress with a long slit and black high heels. "I hear this is where lonely men come to spend their hard-earned cash," he said. The woman observed him carefully before speaking.

"Yes sir," she replied, no doubt deciding he was worthy of her time if only to get his money from him. "We have some beautiful girls."

Charlie grinned, thinking of some of the beauties he had taken home in the past. "I want the best money has to offer," he said. He had taken off when he turned eighteen to work himself up high as the CEO of a big company. He came from a large family, where he never had much of anything that was _his_. Now he could have anything he wanted and send checks home to his family every month.

When he saw the ladies standing in a row, his eyes met a fierce blonde woman, she had a slender frame and something drew himself to her. She wasn't his usual type; he tended to be more attracted to brunettes.

"Who is she?" Charlie asked, pointing without shame at the blonde. She looked at him with scorn, and he had no idea what her problem was.

"Fleur," Madam Malkin's said. "One of my new additions." she beamed as she spoke like Fleur was a treasure that belonged to her.

"I'll take her," Charlie said, he didn't even bother to ask how much he needed to pay. Suddenly he had to take her home with him. The look on her face wasn't very pleased as she followed the redhead to his car and he drove down the road without a word to her.

The sooner he got them home the better, it wouldn't do him good to get caught in public with a prostitute. Although he longed to just take her in the back of his car. His blood was starting to rush, making it hard to focus on the road. He managed to stop at his place in what seemed like just in time.

He took Fleur's hand, not knowing why, but wanting to feel her skin. She hadn't said anything during the trip, she seemed to be resigned to what was about to happen.

"I paid well for you, the least you could do is smile," Charlie said.

"Well, I wasn't paid anything," Fleur said with a strong French accent.

"Oh, a French woman?" Charlie said, knowing now why he had wanted her. His friends often spoke of French woman as being the most promiscuous.

"I don't know what you heard, _sir,_ but I assure you it isn't true," Fleur said, her voice dipping on the word so he knew she wasn't pleased.

"That hardly matters," Charlie said, sounding more confident than he felt. He had never paid for a woman before. Surely that meant he didn't need to spend time on the pleasantries?

"So, shall we go to my room?" Charlie asked. Fleur simply nodded. It didn't seem like she was the type to be working in such a place, and he thought perhaps he would ask her about it in the morning.

He led her to his bed, and then commanded her to undress him while he watched her. He watched the blonde sink to her knees in front of him and released his member from the confines of his blue skinny jeans. He was rock hard already, in anticipation of tasting, touching and devouring this woman. He grabbed her by the back of her head, forcing her to take him all the way. He laughed as she gagged and then moved back.

"Get up and undress," he said, starting to stroke himself as he watched her with lustful stares. She did as she was told, undressing herself slowly for his eyes, until all she was wearing was black lingerie. He groaned as she revealed her pale white skin before him.

He sat down on the edge of the bed. Then she seemed to take initiative, she advanced upon him, pulling down his jeans, and then pulling his shirt off so vigorously that the buttons went flying in all directions, causing him to chuckle.

"Eager, aren't we?" Charlie asked with a lustful growl.

"Are we talking or fucking?" Fleur asked, and it sounded even more vulgar with her accent.

He pulled her towards him, kissing her passionately. She had awoken something inside him that he had never felt before. He pulled her down on the bed and then proceeded to make sure she was completely naked and exposed to him. He started to lick and nip gently at her legs, moving up between them until he reached his prize. His tongue darted out to taste her, and he heard her groan. It felt like she was trying to prevent herself from feeling anything, and he just wouldn't allow that. He needed her to want it as much as he did. He wasn't an animal.

He licked and teased her until her moaning became loud and untamed before proceeding to slip one finger into her wet pussy. Her body bucked beneath him. "Just do it," she moaned. "Stop teasing."

He chuckled before removing his finger from her body and teasingly slipping it into his mouth. Her blue eyes watched him hypnotically as he moved to enter her waiting body, her legs were spread wide, and as he sunk into her warm depths, they both moaned involuntarily. He knew she was enjoying this as much as he was. He thrust his hips against her slender frame so hard it felt like he might bruise her, but she didn't complain, all she did was moan wantonly. He kept up the pace until he felt her reach the edge. He wanted it to be more intense for her, so he slowed himself down, making her groan. Then Fleur wound her long slender legs around his waist and squeezed.

He just managed to hold back, but then he continued without care. She wanted rough, so that's what she would get. He looked at her as she threw her head back into his satin pillow, her hips bucking as she reached it. Her climax made her pussy contract, pushing him over the edge as well. He climaxed hard, and then fell onto the bed beside her.

"Not bad," he grinned at her. She looked at him incredulously. He wondered how a woman could be so sexy yet seem so ornery.

"I never," Fleur started but seemed unsure how to complete the sentence.

"Never what?" he asked, confused. Surely she wasn't a virgin?

"It's never felt like that before," she admitted softly.

"That's what sex should be like every time," Charlie said with a shrug. "Where is the pleasure in only pleasing oneself?"

"You seem different from the men I am usually with," she said. "For one thing, you sure love the sound of your own voice a lot."

Charlie laughed again. "Maybe its fate," he shrugged.

"I don't believe in fate, it doesn't do to dwell on dreams and forget to live," she replied.

"Interesting perspective," he said, then he yawned and promptly fell asleep. There was a fleeting thought about worrying about Fleur stealing from him before the darkness overtook him.

* * *

When morning came he found his bed empty but spotted Fleur's clothes right where they had been left the previous night. He heard a sound in the kitchen, he pulled on some pants and went to investigate. He then spotted her naked in front of his fridge, she seemed to be looking for something to eat.

"I hope you don't mind," she said when she heard him walking into the room. She wasn't shy at all, and he stared at her.

"Of course not," Charlie said, looking at her pale body as the sunlight shone into his window. "How are you feeling?"

She removed some leftover birthday cake from the fridge and licked some icing off her finger before replying.

"I feel just how this cake tastes! Absolutely delicious!"

He laughed. "I am glad it's still good; cut me a piece, would you?" Charlie asked. His voice was gentler this morning. Something about her just made him want to cherish her.

"You deserve to be on the naughty list," he teased as she cut him a piece, but stuck her finger into the icing again, and then she walked over and smeared the icing over his nose. He laughed, and then she licked it off. Suddenly the cake was forgotten as other more pressing matters arose, like Charlie's lust. He took her right there on the kitchen table, the sunlight pouring into the window over her naked body. After he had his way with her he stared at her, glistening with sweat.

"The sunlight makes you look like you're glowing," he said in awe. "Like some kind of angel."

"Most people don't notice whether it's winter or summer when they're happy," she commented.

Their night and morning of passion ended with her taking a bus back to her own place, insisting there was no need for him to escort her home. She wasn't a regular date, after all.

* * *

It was only two days before Charlie wanted to see her again. He was breaking his own rules, he didn't do anything more than one night stands, he didn't get attached. Yet he couldn't seem to find himself thinking about anything else.

He tried to chat up another woman in a bar, but she paled in comparison to Fleur. He managed to stay away only a few days more.

He went to Madam Malkin's, intending to request her, only to find someone already had her in the backroom of the brothel. Something about the thought of someone else having her made his blood boil, although he knew she wasn't _his_. He took another woman, a brunette, and just fucked her, his mind still on the beautiful French woman.

It soon became clear he had fallen for her, but he couldn't admit that to anyone, not even himself. Instead he went there more and more often, until one day he arrived to hear she had left. She was no longer working there.

"What do you mean she isn't here?" Charlie said, not managing to keep his voice from attacking odd looks.

"Sir, restrain yourself," Madam Malkin's said. "She quit this morning without warning."

Charlie's heart sank, he had been dreaming of her lately, her smooth pale skin, the way she tasted. She had spent the night again but was gone when he woke up. He could only hope he didn't moan her name when sleeping and scare her away.

He searched for her, using a private detective, he didn't want it coming out that he was in love with a hooker. When he found her, it became clear why she had done this. There was a young girl, she looked just like her. He found out she had a younger sister, and she had only done this until she found a job. The girl was called Gabrielle, and was placed in Fleur's care when their parents died about a year ago. The detective told him the accounts holding the parents fortune had been frozen since she was suspected of the murder. Something told him she didn't do it, but he never found the courage to talk to her again.

He argued with himself daily after dismissing the detective. He could have just went and asked her out, told her how he felt. But the real love was in letting her go, she did it as a means to an end, she knew where he lived. If she had feelings for him, she would have come back. So that was the end of that.


End file.
